


Screw all of you

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [61]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Finn is totally fed up with his co-directors
Series: Glee Drabbles [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 5





	Screw all of you

** Finn and Unique **

“So why are we not even considering Unique for the role of Rizzo?” Finn asked, confused.

“Because Wade’s a boy,” Mike said offhandedly.

“And Unique tried out, she’s a girl,” Finn pointed out.

“That would make people mad.”

“I don’t get it,” Finn practically growled. “Didn’t we encourage her last year to perform as her true self? And now we aren’t even considering her for a part because of a technicality?”

“People just won’t get it.”

“Screw people,” Finn huffed. “And screw all of you.”


End file.
